


Brave Enough

by Ritsu_Rogers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, First Kiss, Getting Together, Graduation, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsu_Rogers/pseuds/Ritsu_Rogers
Summary: Asahi is graduating in nine days and Nishinoya isn't acting like himself. He follows the libero home after practice to find out what's wrong and ends up telling Nishinoya a lot more than he expected to. Luckily Nishinoya has a confession of his own.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: Asanoya (main pairing)





	Brave Enough

“I know the third years are graduating soon, but I don’t want anyone using that as an excuse to slack off…”

The rest of Coach Ukai’s post practice speech is lost on Asahi as his gaze catches on Nishinoya, who is standing a few people down in the huddle. He’s focused on the coach, nodding along, serious and determined, but something is off. Asahi can’t put his finger on it, but the second, soon to be third year, had been different the past few weeks. He’s still the ever dependable Karasuno Guardian, but it’s been without the usual passion and energy Asahi, and the team, have come to expect from their libero. He’s been less boisterous and talkative in practice and it’s starting to bother Asahi. The others have noticed, but Daichi assures him that he probably just feels the pressure of becoming a third year.

Coach Ukai finishes up and Daichi adds a couple quick words before the practice breaks up. The team starts to pack up their equipment and Asahi keeps what he hopes is a discreet eye on Nishinoya. He smirks at a few of Tanaka and Hinata's more ridiculous antics, but his face quickly becomes sober once again.

Asahi wants to believe Daichi, but he just doesn’t.

As Noya heads for the door, his somber demeanor and Asahi’s own looming graduation, forces him to throw the rest of his stuff into his bag and jog after him.

“Hey, Nishinoya,” he calls as he catches up with him, “are you going to Sakanoshita?”

Noya turns towards him, mouth turned down, and shakes his head. “Not today. I’m just going to head home and study. Exams wait for no man,” he jokes weakly and starts walking again.

Heart pounding in his chest, Asahi matches his stride. “Let me walk you home then. I’ve been wanting to talk with you.”

Asahi swears he sees Noya’s Adam’s Apple bob nervously, but he flashes Asahi a half-hearted smile. “Sure.”

“So, Noya, is everything - ?” Asahi starts to ask as they fall into step.

Noya holds up a hand. “Can it wait until we get to my place?” he demands without looking at Asahi. “My parents and sister are out and I’d rather talk in private.”

Asahi gapes at him for a moment and then nods. “No - no problem, Nish - Nishinoya,” he manages, his eyes stinging with tears. He’d followed Noya out of the gym to see what was bothering his friend, but now he’s realizing that maybe he is the problem.

Pretty much since the moment Nishinoya walked into the Karasuno gym, Asahi had harbored a crush on the younger boy. He had radiated this wild, uncaring grace and confidence that called to Asahi, who lacked all of those things. And even at fifteen-years-old, Nishinoya had been handsome, in a boyish way, and had become even better looking as his features sharpened and matured over the past two years. Asahi had been thrilled, and continued to be amazed, that Noya had decided that he and the lumbering, uncertain Karasuno Ace should be friends. He’d spent the better part of the last two years sputtering and blushing, but he cherished every moment he’d gotten to spend with Noya.

Asahi’s mind raced. He wanted to be more, but didn’t think Noya liked boys, much less him, in that way, so he’d kept his feelings to himself. He’d been careful to not let his gaze linger on Noya too much and let Noya initiate any touching that went beyond what was normal for teammates. Had he messed up in the past few weeks, consumed with his worry about graduation? Had he done something that had made Noya uncomfortable? Could Noya tell how he felt? Had he ruined their friendship just days before graduation?

Lost in his own spiraling thoughts, Asahi walks blindly beside Noya, wishing he would say anything, until they reach his front stoop.

“We’re here,” Nishinoya mutters, opening the door and holding it open for Asahi. “I’m still the second door on the left.”

Asahi drags his feet up the steps, certain nothing good is about to come from their conversation. Noya follows behind him without a word. Once in his room, Noya drops his bag on the floor and sits down on the bed. 

“Listen, Asahi, I don’t know what - “

“Nishinoya, are you okay?” Asahi interrupts him, unable to keep his worry in any longer. “Have I done something wrong? You’ve been acting strange. If it’s anything I’ve done, I’m sorry,” he finishes in a rush. 

Noya gapes at him. “I’m the one being a shithead and you’re apologizing,” he marvels with a mirthless laugh.

“You’re not being a - a shithead, Noya - “ Asahi tries to argue with him.

“Yes, I am, Asahi.” Noya scrubs at his face, which is becoming more and more distressed. “It’s just that you’re graduating in like nine days and I’m freaking out.” He folds in on himself, head hanging low. “I’ve seen or talked to you almost every day for two years, except for right after the broken mop incident and that was terrible. And now you’re about to go off and become an adult, and I don’t know what I’m going to do.” His voice gets higher and more frantic until he is almost shouting. “You’re my favorite person in the world and I feel like I’m never going to see you again.”

Asahi wants to rush over to Noya and gather him up in a hug, but it feels like too much between friends. “You’ll see me again,” he promises him. “It’s not like I’m going to school across an ocean or moving to another country.”

Noya lifts his face long enough to glare at Asahi. “Yeah, at the occasional game, if you think about it, or with the team over a school holiday or two.” His voice breaks on the last few words and he wipes his nose sleeve. “You’ll be working, living your life and I doubt you’ll want to hang out with your old volleyball teammate.” 

Asahi kneels in front of Noya, trying to decide what to do with his hands. “You’re more than that to me, Nishinoya. You have to know that.”

Noya raises his head to look at Asahi. His voice is strained and his face is tear stained. “Am I?”

Nishinoya’s anguish and uncertainty washes over Asahi and something snaps in him. This is his best friend, the boy he wishes was more, and he thinks that Asahi could forget about him or leave him behind. In an instant, his concerns about Noya seeing his true feelings flies out the window and all that matters is he understands how much he means to Asahi.

“Yes!” Asahi takes Noya’s small, strong hands in his trembling ones, not caring if it’s too much. “You’re my libero, not just on the court, but in - in life.” He feels his face heating up at the confession, but continues talking. “You’re the one who keeps me from crashing and makes sure that I stay afloat, in spite of all the - the chatter in my head. You give me the strength to trust myself and the people around me.” He presses their joined hands to his forehead, unable to meet Noya’s astonished gaze. “I’m going to need - need you after graduation, just like I needed you on the court and in high school.” He swallows past the knot in his throat, determined to say everything he can to make Noya understand. “And if I was brave enough, I’d want to be more - more than friends.”

“What are you saying, Asahi?” Noya’s voice is a little more than a whisper. “More than friends?”

There’s something in his tone that gives Asahi the courage to sneak a glance at him. Noya’s eyes are large and wet, his cheeks are a faint shade of pink. Maybe he’s imagining it, but Asahi thinks he can read both fear and hope in Nishinoya’s expression.

Asahi rests his blushing face against their hands again and nods. He takes a deep, ragged breath and presses his lips against Noya’s knuckles. It’s not quite a kiss, but even the suggestion makes him tremble harder. “Yes. If I was brave enough, I’d want you to be my - my boyfriend.”

As his words hang in the air, his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, Asahi waits for the inevitable rejection.

“Your boyfriend?” Noya echoes, after a long pause, his voice less jagged.

Asahi places another not quite kiss on his knuckles. “Yes, Nishinoya.” 

With a watery and slightly desperate laugh, Noya launches himself off the bed and into Asahi’s arms. In a reversal of their usual roles, Asahi is there to catch him and wraps his arms around Noya’s waist as he buries his face in Asahi’s neck.

Relief floods through Asahi, but then a shadow creeps into his mind. Clutching Noya tighter, he whispers in his ear. “Does this mean that you want to be my boyfriend too?”

Noya shakes with laughter and then pulls back so he can look Asahi in the face. Asahi is relieved to see that although his eyes are still wet, Noya is beaming at him with a toothy grin. “Yes, Asahi! Me literally jumping into your arms means I want to be your boyfriend.” 

Joy bubbles up in Asahi’s chest and bursts out as a hysterical giggle. Nishinoya gapes at him for an instant before dissolving into giggles too. They kneel on Noya’s floor, facing each other, laughing, until they are almost crying. Asahi is ecstatic to see Noya once again being animated and exuberant, after days of melancholy. After a few minutes of ridiculous giggles, they manage to get themselves under control and grow quiet.

Noya studies Asahi, his gaze happy and fond. Most of the time this kind of attention would make Asahi uncomfortable, but he never wants Nishinoya to stop looking at him like this. Unashamed, he admires Noya: his bright, amber eyes, his sharp cheekbones, his pale complexion, his outlandish hair, his soft looking lips. Hand still shaking, Asahi runs his thumb across the bow of Noya’s lip.

Noya’s face lights up and he captures Asahi’s face between his palms. He checks one final time, making sure this is what Asahi wants, and then Nishinoya kisses him.

At first, it’s a little more than two pairs of lips smashed against each other and Asahi wonders what all the fuss is about. Then Noya’s mouth goes pliant and begins to move. The touch, somehow both gentle and firm, sends a shiver through Asahi and he grips Noya’s waist tighter. Wanting more, Asahi returns the gentle pressure, parting his lips until he can feel Noya’s bottom lips between his own. Another shiver zips through him.

Nishinoya makes a noise in the back of his throat, that Asahi feels more than hears, and then tilts his face to one side, before caressing Asahi’s bottom lip with his tongue. The soft, wet warmth of it threatens to short circuit Asahi’s brain, but his body responds, following the motion until he is skimming Noya’s teeth with the tip of his tongue. 

As if it has a mind of its own, Asahi’s right hand drags up Noya’s spine and grips his hair, stiff with whatever product he used to make it stand straight up. Noya groans into the kiss and the hands on his cheeks slide back until they are buried in his hair, his bun coming loose and falling around his face. He feels Nishinoya shift closer and is wondering how to get them off their knees comfortably situated on Noya’s bed when his brain catches up with his body.

Fighting the urge to pull away in a panic, Asahi slows the kiss and runs his fingers across Noya’s pointed chin. He leans back and murmurs, “we should stop before we get - get carried away.” Asahi gives Noya a light peck on the lips. “I would hate to get you in trouble.”

Nishinoya stares at him for a second, uncomprehending, before sitting back on his heels. “Oh yeah,” he plops down, pulling Asahi down next to him and taking his hand, intertwining their fingers, “parents, siblings.”

They sit on the floor, leaning against the bed, and catch their breaths. Asahi squeezes Noya’s hand and turns his head to look at him. 

Noya is already staring back at him. “Can I ask you something, Asahi?” He glances down at their joined hands. “Why now?”

Asahi considers their hands too, amazed at how right it feels. “I’ve tried to work up the nerve to ask you out before,” he answers honestly, “but I always chickened out.”

“That sounds about right,” Noya snorts. “What was different today?”

“I wasn’t planning on telling you; I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He rests his head on the edge of Noya’s bed and looks up at the ceiling. “Then I saw how upset you were at the thought of losing me - us and how much you - you care about me,” he stutters. “I had to make you understand how much I - I care about you, even if you shot me down.”

Noyas turns toward him, shaking his head, and smirks. “Like I’d be dumb enough to turn you down, dummy.”

“Easy for you to say, but I’m not good at reading people.” Asahi straightens up and looks at Noya. “I wasn’t sure you felt the same way until you jumped into my arms.”

Noya lays his head on Asahi’s shoulder. “If it makes you feel better, I’d pretty much convinced myself there was no way you wanted to be more than friends.”

“You’ve got to be kidding?” Asahi scoffs, doubtful, and rests his cheek against Noya’s hair. “Based on all of Daichi and Suga’s teasing, I was convinced that I was basically a walking ‘I like Nishinoya’ billboard.”

“I guess it’s hard to see when you’re in the middle of it,” Noya concludes with an easy chuckle.

Asahi nods his head in agreement. With a shared sigh, they sit side by side against Noya’s bed, snuggled together, exploring each other’s hands with lazy caresses. The momentary silence is comfortable and easy. Content, Asahi shifts closer to Noya and closes his eyes.

“You said that you’d wanted this for a long time,” Nishinoya remembers all of a sudden, breaking the quiet, “how long?”

Asahi’s eyes pop open and his blush flares up again. He drops his head, his hair covering his burning face. “Pretty much since the first time you walked into practice your first year,” he admits from behind the curtain of his hair. “I’d already realized I liked guys, but my crush on you hit me like a bolt of lightning.” He blows out a breath. “Of course, once I got to know you, I realized just how much I liked you.” He manages to glance at Noya and smile. “How about you? Have you wanted this for very long?”

Noya’s cheeks pink and he laughs, a little nervously. “It wasn’t quite the first practice. I was trying so hard to impress the team the first couple of practices that I couldn’t think about anything other than volleyball.” He pushes Asahi’s hair out of his face and tucks it behind his ear. “But, I remember the moment I fell for you,” he says, his hand cradling the side of Asahi’s face. “I dove for this crazy ball and managed to set you up for this awesome spike. After the hit, you turned to me, sprawled out on the floor, with this grateful, awestruck look on your face.” He pauses to give Asahi a quick kiss. “By the time I managed to get back on my feet I was gone on you.”

The confession makes Asahi realize how stupid he’s been. If he hadn’t been so worried about showing Nishinoya how he really felt, they could’ve been together for years. “Nishinoya, I’m so sorry.”

Noya rolls his eyes toward the ceiling. “What are you sorry for now, Asahi?”

“If I wasn’t so timid and full of doubts,” Asahi’s shoulders droop as he shakes his head, “we would’ve gotten together a lot sooner.”

Noya shrugs and lays his head back against Asahi’s shoulder. “Maybe it’s for the best. This way we are experts at the ‘friends’ part and now we can focus on the ‘boy’ part of things.”

“The ‘boy’ part?” Asahi asks with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Noya gives him a wicked grin. “Yeah, the ‘boy’ part of ‘boyfriend,” Noya throws one leg over Asahi so he’s sitting in his lap facing him. “You know the part where I get to do this.” He kisses Asahi, smacking their lips loudly.

Asahi giggles and settles his hands on Noya’s waist. “Does the ‘boy’ part of ‘boyfriend’ also include me getting to talk to you every night and take you out on the weekends?”

“Yeah, you better,” Noya quips, “you’d be a pretty crappy boyfriend if you didn’t.” Noya’s face softens and he brushes a piece of hair off Asahi’s forehead. “Though I guess some weekends I could take you out.”

Asahi chuckles and draws Noya a little closer. “And does it mean that I can text you in the morning and throughout the day? And come to cheer you on at your games?”

“Yeah, but I was hoping you’d do the second one even if I wasn’t your boyfriend,” Noya teases him, pretending to be offended.

“Of course,” Asahi replies with a wide smile, “but now you’ll know that I’m cheering extra hard for the team’s libero.” 

Asahi leans in and rubs Noya’s nose with his own. The gesture morphs into another sweet kiss, that melts into a whole string of languid, open mouth kisses. Asahi’s hand drift up from Noya’s waist to explore the sharp lines of his back and shoulders, before pulling him against his chest. Nishinoya, in the tight circle of his arms, alternates between stroking Asahi’s neck and face and running fingers through the now loose strands of his hair. They kiss like that until Asahi loses all track of time, his brain going fuzzy with pleasure and happiness. 

This time it’s Nishinoya who slows the kiss and unwillingly pulls away. “We’re getting carried away again,” he whines, out of breath and smiling, “and I still have parents and siblings who will be home soon.”

Asahi groans and buries his face against Noya’s neck. “I should probably be going.” He feels Noya nod. “But, can I call you tonight?”

Nishinoya snickers. “We’ve been together all afternoon, what will we even talk about?”

“Well,” Asahi turns his head and kisses the pale column of Noya’s neck, “we could figure out where I’m going to take you this weekend,” he bites his lip, “for our first date.”

Noya sits up so they’re face to face. “You want to take me out this weekend?” he asks with a pleased, surprised look.

“Of course,” Asahi smiles at him, feeling unusually confident and smooth, “I want to start practicing the ‘boy’ part of ‘boyfriends’ as soon as possible.”

Noya laughs, amused at Asahi using his words against him. “You can take me out this weekend,” he agrees with a sly grin, “as long as I get to take you out after graduation to celebrate.”

Asahi takes a deep breath and stares up at Nishinoya, feeling lighter than he has in weeks. Graduation is still looming; he is still terrified of becoming an adult; and he still has no idea what he wants to do with his life. But, now with Noya, his libero, by his side and not going anywhere anytime soon, Asahi thinks maybe he can handle it.

He lets out a breath and presses his forehead against Nishinoya’s. “I’d like that very much.


End file.
